The next Generation
by Outsidersluver1992
Summary: AU really bad at summerys especially here Follow John Michel Weasley through life, Dealing with werewolfism. Better than it sounds! R&R guys! First fic in this section.
1. Prologue

* * *

Chapter one:Prologue

AN: first HP fic, plenty written, first posted.

disclaimer: everyone you don't recognize is me and my friends creations. everything else belong to JK.

"Congratulations Alex." her younger brother Michel said, coming into the room.

"For what?" she asked, pulling her brown hair out of her face.

He grinned. "Your pregnant."

"Oh My God!" she exclaimed, jumping off the bed, giving him a hug.

Michel winced. "That was my ear Al."

"Well to bad, your deaf for now on then." she replied, walking out.

2 months latter, Christmas Eve:

"Did you ever find out what was wrong?" Pandora (Alex's cousin, Remus step-daughter) asked, looking from the presents in the living room to her cousins face. Anna (Alex's mom) listened in.

"Actually yes we did." she replied, grinning.

"And..." everybody prompted, coming into the kitchen.

They both jumped. Ron moved to her side, placing a hand on her stomach. Michel grinned.

"I'm pregnant." Alex said.

There was a silence as everybody let that sink in.

"What?!" Arthur and Romulus (Al's dad) said.

"Oh My god!" Anna and Molly screamed, rushing to her, Along with Fleur, Pandora, Kay (Ron's twin sister) Una (Sirius's daughter and Harry's wife) and basically every woman in the house.

7 months latter:

"Its a boy!" Michel cried, holding up his nephew. "This little guy got a name?" he asked, passing him over to the beaming parents.

They shared a look. "John Michel." they replied.

"Me and Papa?" Michel said.

"Yep." Alex replied.

"Oh Kay, we'd like you and Neville to be godparents."

"Sure." they replied.

And it was in that way that John Michel Weasley was brought into the world.

Intro chapter only!!!!!


	2. OH NO!

Chapter 2: oh no!!

disclaimer: I don't own the characters you recognize. HOWEVER I do own Alex, Pandora, Kay, John...everyone you don't recognize. (and so do my friends)

An: Should I continue this??

* * *

5 years latter:

"Are you alright John, you look a little pale." Alex asked. She checked a calender. "Fudge." she said to herself. "Hopefully he's not..."

"MOMMA!" John screamed, shaking violently.

Alex raced to the living room from the kitchen, praying he wasn't going to be 'sick' (the term they used when they were younger to explain Remus's and their dads mysterious illness.)

She picked him up and felt his forehead. He was shaking even harder.

"Fuck!!" she cried. "Ron!" she shouted up the stairs to her husband, tears falling from her eyes onto her sons hair.

"Momma, what's wrong with me?" he asked, crying from the pain.

Ron appeared at the top of the stairs , racing down them as if they were on fire. "What's...oh hell." he said, tears filling his eyes as he saw his son. Not his little boy. He couldn't be a werewolf.

"Get dad or Uncle Remus NOW." she said, tears falling faster than ever. "I don't care which."

Ron nodded and apperates out of the house.

"Where's daddy going?" John asked.

"He's going to get Uncle Remus or grandpa baby." Alex replied.

"Am I like them?" he asked, becoming paler.

"Yes baby."

* * *

Remus was just leaving the house when Ron came into view. 

"Ron what's wrong?" he cried, rushing to him.

"It's John, he's a...he's..." he couldn't go on, but that was all Remus needed to hear.

"Alright I'll go get him, come on."

* * *

"Hey John, you need to go with Uncle Remus baby." Alex said. 

"Why? Am I in trouble?" he asked, his red-brown hair fell into his face.

"I'll explain everything in the morning. Just go with Uncle Remus ok?" she replied.

"Ok momma." he said, walking over to him.

"I'll bring him back latter. Explain some tomorrow, not everything. Dad and I will explain the rest to him." Remus said, then left.

"Not my baby, not my baby." Alex sobbed, burying her head in Ron's neck.

"Not my boy." he whispered, tears finally falling. "Not our boy."

* * *

They woke about six the next morning, settled on the couch in each others arms. 

Remus knocked on their door. Alex went to answer it, whipping fresh tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Uncle Remus." she said, taking her sleeping son.

"No problem. I'll talk to your dad today, to see what time you guys should bring him over. I'll get back to you."

She nodded.

He left.

* * *

soooo should i continue this?? tell me what you think.


	3. A Long Discussion

Chapter 3: a lot of different stuff

AN: IN CELEBRATION OF NO MORE EXAMS, IM GONNA TRY TO UPDATE/POST NEW STORYS TODAY!!!!

Alex turned back toward Ron.

"What'd he mean by that?" he asked, getting up slowly from the couch.

She sighed, heading up the stairs to put John to bed "We can't explain everything to him, leave some stuff for them to tell him." she said, walking into his room, snapping her fingers to turn on a light. Light blue walls greeted her cheerfully, although she didn't feel very cheerful.

She set him down on his bed and gasped when she saw what he looked like. Small scratches, as if from tree branches, covered his face and arms. They werent bad. Another snap of her fingers healed him. She put him in his Hippogriff PJ's and pulled his blanket over him, kissing his forehead.

"Well, hes asleep what do you say to us having some fun?" Ron asked, putting his arms around her and kissing her neck.

" I really don't think we should; I mean what if..."

"John wakes up? Come on, there's something else. What is it?" he asked as they walked into the hallway.

"I can't...Ron, I'm pregnant." she said.

He stopped dead "What!?" he gasped.

"I'm pregnant" she repeated "I ment to tell you last night but..." she gestured to the door.

"That's...I don't know. A shock I guess." he said. "I'm gonna go over to Harry's Ill be back latter, alright Hon?" he asked.

She nodded 'He's not happy' she thought 'but who would be?'

XXXXX

"hey Ron. " Una said opening the door "I heard about John sorry."

"That's part of what I'm here for. Alex just gave me one hell of a shock." he replied, walking inside. Harry was over at the kitchen table, so Ron went and sat down.

"Whats up?" Harry asked, looking at his best friend curiously.

"She's pregnant." Ron replied, head in his hands.

Harry's eyes went wide. "After what happened last night?" he asked, dropping his glass of pumpkin juice in astonishment.

Ron nodded "She was gonna tell me last night, but after...well...what happened, she forgot."

"Im gonna go over and talk to Al." Una said throwing on a cloak.

"Pandora's most likely there by now" Ron replied. "Remus probably told them."

Una nodded and apperated out of the house.

XXXXX

"Knock knock." Una called sticking her head in the front door.

"In here!" Alex called back from the kitchen.

"Hey Una!" Pandora said. She was settled at the kitchen table playing a game of Exploding Snap against herself. Alex was standing at the counter, trying to hide an amused smile

"If that wakes John up..." she warned.

SNAP! The cards exploded, setting Pandora's hair on fire.

"Haha!" Alex said, laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up!" Pandora replied extinguishing her hair.

"Ir actually was pretty funny." Una said, sitting down net to her.

Alex heard John come down the stairs. "Momma?" he asked coming into the kitchen.

"Morning buddy. You hungry?" she asked as John gave Pandora and Una a hug. He nodded in reply and took the last spot at the table.

"We didn't wake you up did we?" Pandora asked pulling out another pack.

"No." he replied yawning.

Una saw what she had in her hand. "Drop the cards and back AWAY from the table!" she said trying to take them from her.

"No" Pandora replied sticking her tongue out at Una.

"Alright children that's enough." Alex said laughing as she set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of John.

"Why does she have ot do that?" he asked as he started to eat.

"Because a few minutes before you came down, your oh so intelligent Aunt Pandora here set her hair on fire." Una replied, ducking away from the subjects hand.

Alex quickly fixed a healing potion for John, shaking her head at two of her best friends. "Hey John, do momma a favor and drink this." she said, handing him a glassful.

"It smells nasty." he whined

"I know but it'll make you feel better." Alex replied

"Just pretend its chocolate frog milk." Pandora told him. Alex raised an eyebrow in her direction "What? Its how mom got us to take one" she mouthed.

'Now why didn't I think of that?' she mouthed back, bending down at the table, seeing there wasnt any more chairs.

"Feel short there Al?" Una asked grinning evilly.

"Well she can't get any shorter." Pandora replied, looking away from Alex's evil eyes "Don't hit me!" she cried.

"Don't worry, I won't." she replied. She stood up and grabbed some pumpkin juice from the counter. "Not yet anyway." she finished, plotting revenge.

"Knock knock. Anyone home?" Romulus called. Stepping out of the fireplace, he knocked some ashes to the floor.

"Hi dad. Don't get any ashes on the floor, I just cleaned the carpet!"

"Grandpa!!!" John screamed, rushing to him. He almost knocked over the coffee table and chair. He did, however, knock over Alex, who landed on her hand.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. Pandora and Una were laughing uncontrollably.

Romulus looked down at the carpet in front of the fireplace. It was covered in ashes. He waved his wand and they disappeared. "Lets not tell your mom we did that ok?" he said, picking John up and headed toward the kitchen.

"I didn't do it, you did." John argued, crossing his arms and looking just like a miniature Alex, only with red-tinted hair.

"Yes you did." he replied.

"Do what?" Alex asked, picking herself off the floor.

"Grandpa knocked ashes into the carpet!" John replied, jumping off his lap and ran away as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Taddletale!" He shouted, only to be answered by his grandsons giggle as he walked back downstairs, his teddy in his arms. He climbed in Romulus lap.

"Have you had any time to..."

"Explain anything to him? Not yet, he just got up about twenty minutes ago." Alex replied, quickly doing the dishes.

"Do you want me to?" the elder werewolf asked, gesturing to his grandson, who snuggled into his grandfathers arms.

"'Splain what grandpa?" he asked, looking up to him. Romulus gave him a hug.

"Explain why your like me and Uncle Remus." he answered, gently messing up his hair.

John frowned, " Why cant momma?" he asked, looking to her.

"Because, I'm not like you guys, so I cant really explain it." she replied, bending down to meet his height. "So were gonna have Grandpa and Uncle Remus explain it, ok?" she asked.

John nodded, crawling down off his lap.

"So...why don't you come with me, so we can go visit Grandma."

"OK!" he cried, racing upstairs to go get dressed. Alex laughed.

"Id say hes excited." she said, giving the old man a hug. "Can you do me a favor dad?"

"Depends, what?" he replied, noticing his daughter looked absolutely terrified.

"Call a family meeting, or have Papa do it. Everybody comes when one of you call a family meeting."

"Ok, why?" he asked as John came back downstairs.

"Ive got something I need to tell you guys." she replied as her father prepared to Floo home.

"Alright, when?"

"Sometime either this week or the next." she replied, pulling her brown hair out of her face."Please?"

He gently stroked his daughters face."Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned about her.

"No...yes...maybe." she replied, wiping more tears from her eyes. "John, go see what Aunt Pandora's doing please." she could hear another game of Exploding Snap taking place.

"Alright momma." he replied and headed to the kitchen.

"Whats the matter Al?" Romulus asked, wrapping her into a hug. "You know you can tell me."

"Just dont tell mom...not yet anyway." she sobbed.

"Alex, whats wrong?" he asked, knowing he could coax it out of her if he just gave her time.

"Daddy, I'm...I'm pregnant." she said. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. That was the last thing he expected. "When?!" he cried, realizing just what that ment; even more than Alex did.

"I found out last week." The twenty-three year old replied, lifting her head up and wiping her eyes." I told Ron this morning, just before he left." she finished, looking even more terrified, if that was even possible.

Romulus nodded. "I'll call one for sometime next week. We can explain both that and..." he nodded toward the kitchen.

"Thanks daddy." she said, smiling gratefully.

"Not a problem." he replied. 'shes worried, that's not a surprise.' "Come on John, lets go." he called to the five year old in the kitchen.

"Ok." he replied, walking back into the room. "Whats wrong momma?" he inquired noticing her tears.

"I'll explain later, ok." she responded, wiping her eyes.

"Ok momma." he said, then left with Grandpa. Pandora got up and walked over to her.

"Hey, were gonna go. Want me to send Kay over?" she asked.

"If you would."Alex replied; she smiled at her cousin. She needed comfort; Una and Pandora were helping a bunch but she really wanted to talk to her sister-in-law, she would help the most. It helped that they had been like sisters since third year.

"Alright, I'll get her." Pandora replied "I'll see you later Al."

"Don't tell her anything, just tell her I want to talk."

"Alright." she replied, and left with Una.

**FINALLY!!! IVE BEEN TYPING THIS SINCE JANUARY!!! (JUST IGNORE THE EXAM THING THE TOP...THAT WAS FROM LAST JANUARY, IM JUST TO LAZY TO GO DELETE IT)**


End file.
